


Friendship Level Up

by eavk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, based off of sykkuno possibly hinting that he has already seen corpse's face, do not copy or repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: “Oh my god, what?!” Sykkuno was cleaning his room when he heard Lily shriek from the hallway.“Is this real?” Sykkuno heard Toast say.Sykkuno walked into the living room to see Toast and Lily crowding over Lily’s phone. Michael walked up behind him, concerned from hearing Lily scream. He walked past Sykkuno and went over to Lily and peeked over her shoulder, “What’s going on?”“Corpse just sent a selfie in the discord!”
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 2211





	Friendship Level Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is f i c t i o n a l based on online p e r s o n a s :)

“Oh my god, what?!” Sykkuno was cleaning his room when he heard Lily shriek from the hallway.

Sykkuno dropped the broom he was holding at the sudden scream and walked over to the living room alarmed. “Um, is everything alright-?”

“Is this real?” Sykkuno heard Toast say.

Sykkuno walked into the living room to see Toast and Lily crowding over Lily’s phone. Michael walked up behind him, concerned from hearing Lily scream. He walked past Sykkuno and went over to Lily and peeked over her shoulder, “What’s going on?”

“Corpse just sent a selfie in the discord!”

“He what?!” Michael grabbed Lily’s phone and his jaw dropped. Sykkuno’s heart started racing.

“W-Wait, guys, what if it was an accident? Maybe we shouldn’t be seeing this-” Sykkuno reasoned, rooted where he stood.

Lily shook her head, “No, no, he texted, ‘thanks for playing with me guys, I really appreciate you all’ with a smiley face! That’s so sweet!”

Toast looked over to Sykkuno who was still just standing there. He raised an eyebrow, “You don’t want to see this, Sykkuno?”

“Uhh, no m-maybe he just wanted you guys to see it-”

“Sykkuno, literally shut up, you’re in this discord with the rest of us. Come over here.”

Sykkuno hesitantly walked over and Lily lifted her phone up to face him. It was a dark picture and it looked like all the lights in the room were off and the only light seemed to be coming from a computer monitor that reflected off his face. He had on a plain black face mask covering the lower half of his face and an eye patch. Corpse’s hair was mostly hidden from the hoodie he was wearing, but long dark curls framed his face, and his visible eye was scrunched, like he was smiling.

It really wasn’t much, but everyone knew the weight of what this meant.

“Oh, wow.” The words left Sykkuno before he realized he said it and he finally looked away to see Lily smirking. “Uh-um, I meant, wow. I’m glad he feels comfortable enough to show that to us, wow.”

Lily was wiggling her eyebrows at Toast while he rolled his eyes, but he smiled. “He’s a pretty cute kid, right Sykkuno?”

“Oh, yeah definitely. He looks… nice.” Sykkuno said, bringing a hand through his hair.

Sykkuno started to feel his phone in his pocket vibrating furiously with notifications.

Lily laughed, “Everyone’s going crazy!”

Sykkuno grabbed his phone and opened the discord app. Corpse sent the picture to a smaller chat that had the people he played most with. Poki and Rae were spamming heart emojis and Ludwig had simply written, ‘what a handsome man.’ 

Sykkuno clicked on the picture and looked at it again. He was so focused that he didn’t hear Lily and Toast whispering to each other and Michael turning to leave to go back to his room. He hearted the image then quickly typed, ‘friendship leveled up :D’. Corpse hearted his message instantly.

Sykkuno could feel himself blushing and rushed to cover his face with his hand. He started taking steps back, “Um- ok well, I’m gonna continue cleaning my room then, y’know, cause I’m moving. Okay, bye guys.” He rushed out and closed the door behind him. He pretended not to hear Toast’s obnoxious laughter as he ran away. 

He opened up his phone again and watched as the discord chat continued to fill as other people saw the picture. Leslie wrote, ‘aww corpse, you look so young!’ He could hear a faint, “Holy shit! Wait- what?!” that sounded like Peter from another part of the house.

Burying his face in his hands, Sykkuno couldn’t hide how happy he was. This was such a big step for Corpse and it showed how much he felt comfortable with them now, even if they couldn’t meet in person yet. It showed how much Corpse trusted them. Sykkuno knew himself how scary it was to take that first step and he felt his heart swell. He was about to click the picture again when he got a text notification from Corpse.

Confused, Sykunno clicked on it and almost dropped his phone. Corpse sent him a picture that looked like it was taken at the same time as the one in the group discord, but his mask was pulled down under his chin and he had a wide, but shy smile. It was slightly blurred, like it was taken quickly, but it was clear enough.

Corpse: you’re at a higher level than the rest :)

**Author's Note:**

> the SPEED in which i wrote this oh my god. i was watching sykkuno’s stream today and i literally screamed into my pillow when he talked about ~potentially~ having seen corpse’s face. so this is my interpretation of that. some people think they may have also facetimed, so maybe i might write that as well if i get some inspiration haha but no promises
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> edit: ahh there's so much comments, thank you all for reading!!


End file.
